I'm Tangled Up In You
by RabbitHole
Summary: Reed i Shane spędzają razem uroczy wieczór, kończąc go w jednym łóżku - czyli seria  nie fortunnych zdarzeń w wykonaniu Rane z niewielką pomocą pozostałych Warblersów.


**"Dalton" nie należy do mnie. Reed i Shane to postacie stworzone przez CP Coulter.**

- Widzieliście gdzieś Reeda?  
>Kurt spojrzał z nadzieją na te kilka osób, które przebywało w tamtej chwili w pokoju wspólnym, ale spotkał się tylko z przeczącymi ruchami głowy. Westchnął. Gdzie on mógł się podziewać? Po schodach zbiegali teraz Evan i Ethan, ale nim Kurt zdążył zadać im jakiekolwiek pytanie, wylecieli przez główne drzwi jakby gonił ich sam diabeł. Okazało się to nie być zbyt dalekie od prawdy. Gonił ich bowiem Dwight, który wymachiwał teraz wodą święconą, ochlapując przez przypadek prawie każdy kawałek pokoju wspólnego. Jego groźby unosiły się w powietrzu jeszcze długo po tym, kiedy wyleciał przez drzwi za bliźniakami. Po chwili na schodach pojawiła się kolejna osoba. Osoba, której poszukiwał Kurt.<br>Reed wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.  
>Był mokry od stóp do głów - jego włosy oklapły żałośnie, co w połączeniu z miną zbitego szczeniaka dawało mu dość smętny wygląd. Ubranie przykleiło się do niego, a buty wydawały skrzypiące odgłosy, kiedy wolno schodził po stopniach, jakby szedł na ścięcie. Ignorując wszelkie „Co się stało?", bez słowa ruszył do kuchni. Kurt ruszył za nim.<br>- Reed?  
>Chłopak obrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Och. Cześć, Kurt. Nie zauważyłem cię wcześniej.  
>Postawił na blacie kubek, do którego wcześniej wsadził torebkę herbaty i zalał zawartość wrzątkiem. Rozejrzał się za cukrem i nagle poślizgnął się na podłodze, która mokra była od jego śladów. Na szczęście Kurt stał na tyle blisko, że złapał go, nim chłopak uderzył głową o kant stołu.<br>- Wszystko w porządku?  
>- Ał – jęknął Reed rozcierając sobie nadgarstek, za który złapał go Kurt. – Ale tak, w porządku. Dzięki.<br>- Co się stało tam na górze?  
>Reed ziewnął.<br>- Nic takiego. Bliźniaki wkurzyły Dwighta, więc zastawił na nie zasadzkę. No i… Cóż, ja się złapałem. Oblał mnie wiadrem święconej wody – Reed odsunął z czoła mokry lok i ostrożnie upił łyka herbaty. – W sumie zastanawiam się skąd on tyle tego ma… Przecież nie sprzedają tego na litry, nie?  
>Kurt przez chwilę obserwował go w milczeniu.<br>- Gdzie ty w ogóle byłeś? Szukałem cię cały dzień.  
>Reed poczerwieniał lekko.<br>- Tu i tam. W pokoju wspólnym, w naszym pokoju, u bliźniaków…  
>- Reed?<br>- Hm?  
>- Czy ty się ukrywasz?<br>Reed zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Jego skóra miała w tej chwili niemal karmazynowy kolor.  
>- Nie, no co ty! Dlaczego miałbym… Przecież ja… Skąd ten pomysł? Ja po prostu… Nie zawsze muszę siedzieć w pokoju, prawda?<br>Kurt posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
>- I to nie ma nic wspólnego z przyjazdem Shane'a?<br>Kubek wyleciał Reedowi z rąk i rozbił się z trzaskiem na podłodze. Kurt odsunął się w porę, gorąca herbata oblała jednak nogawki spodni Reeda.  
>- Ał! – pisnął. – Niech to… Ale co tam, i tak muszę się przebrać.<br>- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – wytknął mu Kurt zbierając szczątki kubka z podłogi i wycierając szmatą rozlaną herbatę. Widząc, że Reed pochyla się, żeby mu pomóc, natychmiast powiedział:  
>- Dam sobie radę. Stłuczony kubek i ostre szczątki to zbyt wielka pokusa dla twojej niezdarności. Tymczasem mów.<br>Reed oparł się plecami o blat i przygryzł wargę.  
>- W porządku. Możliwe, że trochę… Ale tylko trochę się ukrywam – widząc uniesione brwi Kurta, dodał szybko:<br>- Ale nie przed Shanem.  
>Brwi Kurta powędrowały jeszcze wyżej.<br>- To przed kim?  
>Reed westchnął cicho.<br>- Przed bliźniakami. Dwight pomagał mi się ich pozbyć. To znaczy… Tak jakby mi pomagał.  
>- Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że trzymałeś się dzisiaj z Evanem i Ethanem…<br>- No tak – Reed zarumienił się lekko. – Może trochę skłamałem. Bardziej ich unikałem.  
>- Ale dlaczego się przed nimi ukrywasz?<br>Chłopak wywrócił oczami.  
>- Gdybym wiedział. Uczepili się mnie wczoraj i nie dają mi chwili spokoju. W każdym razie, musiałem odciągnąć ich uwagę.<br>- I Dwight tak po prostu ci pomógł?  
>Reed wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Zaleźli mu dzisiaj za skórę. Jak wchodziłem do pokoju, już zastawiał pułapkę… No i przez przypadek się w nią złapałem.  
>Widząc, że Kurt wciąż przypatruje mu się podejrzliwie, westchnął i powiedział:<br>- Kurt, naprawdę, nie wszystko w moim życiu opiera się na problemach z Shanem i z moją matką – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Czasem toczę też kilka mniejszych bitew… Uch. Muszę się przebrać. Nie cierpię być mokry.  
>I zostawił Kurta z lekkim mętlikiem w głowie.<p>

***  
>Kiedy tylko Blaine zostawił Shane'a na chwilę samego, od razu przejęli go bliźniacy, ówcześnie upewniwszy się oczywiście, że Dwight siedzi w swoim pokoju i planuje kolejną zemstę.<br>- Cześć, Shane – powiedział Ethan.  
>- Musimy pogadać – dodał Evan.<br>- W cztery oczy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.  
>Shane spojrzał na nich z lekkim zdezorientowaniem.<br>- A nie w sześć oczu? – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Co mogę dla was zrobić?  
>Wyszczerzyli zęby.<br>- Nie dla nas – odrzekł Ethan.  
>- Dla Reeda – sprecyzował Evan.<br>- No, może też trochę dla siebie – uśmiechnęli się jeszcze szerzej. – Musisz wyciągnąć go z Dalton. Dzisiaj.  
>Shane zarumienił się lekko.<br>- Dlaczego ja miałbym to zrobić? Nie możecie poprosić Kurta? Są ze sobą bliżej.  
>Bliźniaki wymieniły szybkie spojrzenia.<br>- Chcieliśmy – westchnął Evan.  
>- Ale ma randkę z Blainem – powiedział Ethan.<br>- Jakaś rocznica, czy coś – dodał jego brat. – To jak, pomożesz nam?  
>Shane zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Coś mi tu nie gra. Dlaczego chcecie się go stąd pozbyć?  
>Spojrzeli na siebie, jakby dokładnie tego pytania się spodziewali.<br>- Mamy nasze powody.  
>- Nie bój się, nic strasznego…<br>- Ale wolelibyśmy, żeby go tu nie było.  
>Chłopak przygryzł wargę.<br>- I tak się nie uda. Przecież nie mogę go wyciągnąć pod byle prete…  
>- Wiemy – powiedzieli jednocześnie.<br>- Więc wymyśliliśmy to za ciebie – powiedział Ethan.  
>- Pociągnęliśmy za kilka sznurków – wtrącił Evan.<br>- Więc jak?  
>Shane wziął głęboki oddech.<br>- Nie. Coś mi tu nie gra. I dopóki nie dowiem się, co to jest, nie będę z wami wchodzić w żadne układy. To tak jakby podpisywał cyrograf.  
>Bliźniaki ponownie wymieniły spojrzenia.<br>- Spodziewaliśmy się, że to powiesz – westchnął Evan.  
>-…więc chyba damy sobie spokój – dokończył Ethan.<br>- Trzymaj się, Shane! – krzyknęli jednocześnie i odeszli uśmiechając się do siebie. Shane odprowadził ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Jak na jego gust byli za bardzo zadowoleni z siebie.  
>Poza tym, kto jak kto, ale Evan i Ethan nigdy nie poddawali się tak łatwo.<p>

***  
>Przez dźwięk suszarki do włosów przebiło się głośne stukanie do drzwi. Reed wyłączył urządzenie.<br>- Otwarte! – krzyknął.  
>Do pokoju wszedł Shane. Serce Reeda zabiło nieco mocniej, gdy tylko go zobaczył, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę w jakim stanie jest chłopak. Ubranie miał przemoczone, a z ciemnych włosów wciąż ściekała mu woda.<br>Wyglądał identycznie jak Reed jeszcze parę minut wcześniej.  
>- Och, Shane – chłopak natychmiast zerwał się z kanapy. – Co się stało?<br>- Dwight się stał – mruknął Shane. – Chyba dostał jakiegoś ataku szału. Oblewa wodą święconą każdego, kto próbuje przejść przez korytarz.  
>- Liczy na to, że złapie bliźniaków – westchnął Reed. Wskazał na suszarkę. – Mnie też chlusnął.<br>- Co oni mu zrobili?  
>Reed wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Pewnie to, co zwykle. Dwight uważa, że są demonami. Wkurzają go codziennie. Tydzień temu udawali, że wzdrygają się słysząc słowo „Chrystus" i rozmawiali o tym, jak nie mogą przejść przez próg kościoła. Dwight próbował egzorcyzmować ich przez trzy dni, zanim zrozumiał, że robili sobie żarty.  
>Shane parsknął śmiechem. Reed uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- To dobry chłopak – powiedział cicho. - Powinni dać mu spokój, każdy ma swoje dziwactwa.  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Obydwaj chłopcy nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna są ze sobą sam na sam. Blaine i Kurt prawdopodobnie już wyszli, więc nie było nikogo, kto mógłby im przeszkodzić. Może z wyjątkiem Dwighta, którego szaleństwo mogło dosięgnąć i tego pokoju.<br>- Powinieneś się przebrać w coś suchego – zauważył Reed. – Przeziębisz się.  
>- Tak – Shane otworzył drzwi. – Zostawiłem rzeczy na dole.<br>Już wychodził, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Reeda.  
>- Shane?<br>Chłopak obrócił się lekko zaskoczony.  
>- Tak?<br>Reed zaczerwienił się lekko. Postąpił krok na przód.  
>- Skoro… Kurt i Blaine poszli gdzieś razem… Pomyślałem sobie… Może…<br>Shane posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
>- Chciałbyśspędzićzemnączas? – wypalił Reed.<br>Shane uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że Reed niemal tego pożałował.

***  
>- Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie widziałeś tego filmu. To znaczy, może nie jest najlepszy, ale…<br>- Po prostu jakoś się nie złożyło…  
>- Daj spokój, to tak jak przegapienie Gwiezdnych Wojen!<br>- Wiesz, w zasadzie, jeżeli chodzi o Gwiezdne Wojny…  
>- No nie gadaj!<br>Leżeli obok siebie na łóżku Kurta - jako, że było ono nieco większe - w miarę bezpiecznej odległości od siebie, z laptopem Shane'a tuż przed nimi.  
>Oglądali razem Dirty Dancing, film, za którym Shane być może nie przepadał, ale był jedynym jaki miał przy sobie, który nie był horrorem. Reed wprawdzie powiedział mu, że jeżeli on ma ochotę na horror, to da radę, ale Shane wiedział, że była to tylko zwykła uprzejmość. Choć perspektywa trzymania Reeda za rękę w najstraszniejszych momentach była kusząca, nie chciał, żeby chłopak czuł się niekomfortowo.<br>Reed leżał na brzuchu z podbródkiem opartym na dłoniach i machał nogami w rytm muzyki.  
>- Ten film naprawdę nie jest zły – uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>Shane roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Serio ci się podoba?<br>Reed skinął głową.  
>- Dlaczego jesteś taki zdziwiony? – zapytał<br>- Nie jestem zdziwiony – uśmiechnął się Shane. – Ten film jest całkiem okej. Pokazuje, że każdy może nauczyć się tańczyć, jeżeli naprawdę tego chce.  
>Reed westchnął.<br>- Nie każdy.  
>Shane posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Reed odwrócił wzrok i wlepił go w materac.<br>- Jak się jest taką niezdarą jak ja, chodzenie sprawia wystarczająco dużo problemów – wymamrotał. – Pewnie załapałem w ten sposób więcej poważniejszych kontuzji niż ty kiedykolwiek przez taniec.  
>Shane wyszczerzył zęby. Zatrzymał film.<br>- Wyzwanie przyjęte.  
>- Co? – Reed spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Jakie wyzwanie?<br>- Nauczę cię tańczyć!  
>Reakcja Reeda była natychmiastowa.<br>- Nie! Mowy nie ma! Shane, nie… Dlaczego wstajesz? Nie! – zamilkł wpatrując się tępo w Shane'a, który już wyciągał rękę w jego stronę.  
>- Mogę prosić? – wyszczerzył zęby.<br>Reed spojrzał na niego z rozpaczą pomieszaną z zażenowaniem.  
>- Nie. Naprawdę, Shane, to nie jest dobry pomysł…<br>Nim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, chłopak zmusił go do wstania. Pociągnął go tak mocno, że wpadli na siebie, Reed przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej, a Shane starając się złapać go w talii, by powstrzymać ich obu przed upadkiem. Reed rozpaczliwie pokręcił głową i natychmiast się odsunął, cofając aż pod ścianę. Shane westchnął ciężko i podszedł do niego kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.  
>- Reed, tylko się z tobą droczę – powiedział tonem przepełnionym troską, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. - Jeżeli naprawdę przekraczam jakąś granicę, po prostu mi to powiedz.<br>Reed wpatrywał się w te zielono-szare tęczówki, jakby spodziewał się tam znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę, co robić dalej.  
>- Możemy spróbować – zdecydował w końcu. Shane uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale to się kończy na pogotowiu. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem.<br>Uśmiech chłopaka jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.  
>- Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny.<br>Wziął dłoń Reeda i pociągnął go na środek pokoju.  
>- Bez muzyki? – zapytał Reed. Shane wyszczerzył zęby.<br>- Bez. Nie martw się, nie wspomnę nic o muzyce grającej w sercu czy czymś w tym stylu.  
>Reed zarumienił się delikatnie. Shane parsknął śmiechem. Delikatnie położył mu rękę w talii, po czym chwycił dłoń Reeda swoją, unosząc je obie do boku.<br>- Robisz wszystko na odwrotnie ode mnie – poinstruował go. – Ja robię krok do przodu, ty robisz krok do tyłu. Rozumiesz?  
>Reed nerwowo skinął głową. W końcu, po dłuższym czasie, kilku nieudanych próbach, podeptanych stopach i wybuchach nerwowego śmiechu, udało im się zatańczyć coś na kształt wolnego walca.<br>- Ja tańczę! – krzyknął podekscytowany Reed, o mało przy tym nie wypadając z rytmu. Shane roześmiał się tylko.  
>- Widzisz? Mówiłem ci. Każdy może tańczyć. Masz swój własny Dirty Dancing… No. Czegoś tylko brakuje.<br>Delikatnie obkręcił Reeda mówiąc:  
>- <em>How do you call your loverboy?<em>  
>- Shane! – Reed zarumienił się po cebulki włosów.<br>Shane go zignorował. Przyciągnął go bliżej i zaśpiewał:  
>- <em>Baby, my sweet baby, you're the one…<em>  
>- Przestań!<br>Chłopak roześmiał się.  
>- Przestać co? Śpiewać?<br>Reed czerwony jak dojrzały pomidor, wymamrotał:  
>- Śpiewać możesz. Tylko proszę, nie to…<br>Shane momentalnie spoważniał. Przez chwilę tańczyli w zupełnej ciszy. Kiedy Reed myślał, że to już koniec, Shane ponownie zaczął śpiewać. Przeszedł od razu do dalszych zwrotek, jakby ta piosenka już jakiś czas chodziła mu po głowie:

_ But oh, how it feels so real  
>Lying here with no one near<br>Only you, and you can hear me  
>When I say softly, slowly<em>

Reed uśmiechnął się zamykając oczy. Shane kontynuował.

_ Hold me closer, tiny dancer  
>Count the headlights on the highway<br>Lay me down in sheets of linen  
>you had a busy day today<em>

Nagle Reed potknął się o leżący na podłodze dywan. Shane z trudem utrzymał równowagę, ale przytrzymał go, tak mocno, jak tamtej sylwestrowej nocy, gdy zgasły światła. Reed jęknął.  
>- Mówiłem ci. Beznadziejny ze mnie tancerz.<br>- Ale wciąż nie jesteśmy na pogotowiu, prawda? – Shane uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
>Reed nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.<br>- To co? Oglądamy dalej?  
>W drodze do łóżka zdążył jeszcze uderzyć się głową w szafkę, co Shane skomentował jedynie teatralnym opadnięciem rąk.<p>

***  
>- Będę za pięć minut, tylko wezmę coś z pokoju!<br>Kurt odprowadził spojrzeniem Blaine i pokręcił głową uśmiechając się do siebie. Zerknął na zegarek. Reed powinien być o tej godzinie w pokoju. Szybkim ruchem otworzył drzwi…  
>…i zastał bardzo niecodzienny obrazek.<br>Reed leżał w poprzek łóżka Kurta z kończynami rozrzuconymi na wszystkie strony świata, poduszką leżącą gdzieś w jego nogach, podczas gdy głowa spoczywała na gołym materacu. Nie to było jednak ciekawe. Obok niego bowiem leżał Shane, którego czarne loki miksowały się z jasnym lokami Reeda w dość interesującej kompozycji. Shane nie mieścił się na łóżku, więc jego ciało od bioder w dół spoczywało na podłodze. Reed miał otwarte usta, a dłoń położoną na szyi Shane'a, jakby sprawdzał instynktownie czy chłopak wciąż tam jest. Przez chwilę Kurt patrzył na nich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, kiedy w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że musi przerwać tę uroczą scenkę. Na palcach przeszedł przez pokój i omijając długie nogi Shane'a, przyklęknął przy łóżku.  
>- Shane – szepnął na tyle cicho, żeby nie obudzić Reeda i potrząsnął ramieniem chłopaka w miarę lekko, ale pewnie. Przez chwilę nie było żadnej reakcji. Kurt potrząsnął nim mocniej. W końcu Shane zatrzepotał powiekami mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Utkwił senne spojrzenie w Kurcie, który stłumił śmiech widząc jak bardzo przypominał on w tym momencie swojego brata.<br>- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś zmienić pozycję – szepnął. - Na twoim miejscu nie leżałbym tak zbyt długo, gdybym kiedykolwiek chciał jeszcze chodzić. Poza tym… To moje łóżko.  
>Shane spojrzał na leżące obok siebie ciało, ale posłusznie skinął głową przyznając Kurtowi rację. Ostrożnie ściągnął z siebie rękę Reeda, uśmiechając się przy tym może zbyt szeroko i powoli zwlókł się z łóżka.<br>- Ał – jęknął dotykając kręgosłupa. Przeciągnął się. – Nie ma szans, żebym wyszedł stąd o własnych siłach…  
>Kurt posłał mu spojrzenie zdające się mówić „A nie mówiłem?".<br>- Nie byłem na podłodze kiedy zasypiałem - mruknął Shane i spojrzał na Reeda. Zawahał się, po czym ostrożnie przykrył go kołdrą, która podobnie jak Shane, wylądowała poza łóżkiem.  
>- Musiał mnie zepchnąć – szepnął jeszcze, jakby do siebie.<br>Przez chwilę obydwaj patrzyli na śpiącego chłopaka.  
>- Nie przywykł do spania z drugą osobą – powiedział cicho Kurt.<br>Shane skinął głową, ziewnął i przeciągnął się po raz kolejny.  
>- Dzięki za obudzenie mnie.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
>- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc nie wydajesz się bezgranicznie wdzięczny – szepnął i wskazał ruchem głowy na Reeda. – Miły wieczór, prawda?<br>Chłopak zaczerwienił się lekko.  
>- To był przypadek – powiedział, na co Kurt tylko uniósł brew. Shane widząc jego spojrzenie poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej:<br>- No, naprawdę!  
>Kurt uciszył go jednym gestem i wskazał ruchem głowy na Reeda, który poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie obudził się jednak. Dwójka odetchnęła z ulgą.<br>- Naprawdę myślisz, że Reed pozwoliłby mi ze sobą spać? – szepnął Shane. – Znasz go przecież.  
>Na chwilę zapadła cisza.<br>- Ja już pójdę.  
>Kurt przez moment patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym skierował swój wzrok na wciąż śpiącego Reeda. Był taki spokojny. Jego dłoń wciąż leżała niczym bez życia w tym samym miejscu, w którym zostawił ją Shane.<br>- Możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz – powiedział po chwili Kurt i uśmiechnął się do Shane'a, który zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Myślę, że Reed nie miałby nic przeciwko.  
>Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Widać było, że toczy wewnętrzną walkę, gdyż z jednej strony wciąż był śpiący i nie chciał ruszać się od Reeda, a z drugiej wiedział, że nie do końca było to w porządku.<br>- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał? – zapytał w końcu.  
>Ku jego zaskoczeniu, tym razem to Kurt zaczerwienił się lekko.<br>- Ja… Mogę spać z Blainem.  
>Na twarzy Shane'a natychmiast pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.<br>- No pewnie.  
>- Daj spokój, to nie to, co… Tak będzie po prostu wygodniej.<br>- I to nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że chcesz zostać sam na sam z moim bratem? – Shane wyszczerzył zęby. – I z pewnością nie będziecie spać w jednym łóżku?  
>Kurt poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.<br>- Och, to wcale… Ja… My nie…  
>Shane parsknął śmiechem. Kurt posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.<br>- Och, zamknij się.  
>Chłopak wciąż trząsł się ze śmiechu, kiedy Kurt wyszedł z pokoju mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak groźby. Shane delikatnie, tak, żeby nie obudzić Reeda, przesunął go nieco i podłożył mu poduszkę pod głowę. Chłopak nawet się nie poruszył. Shane przez chwilę miał wielką ochotę położyć się koło niego, ale wiedział, że mogłyby z tego wyniknąć dość niekomfortowe sytuacje następnego ranka. Powlókł się więc do łóżka Reeda i padł na nie czując coraz większe zmęczenie. To był taki długi dzień… Zamknął powieki wiedząc, że nie otworzy ich aż do następnego ranka.<br>Obudził się jednak w środku nocy.  
>Pomieszczenie było już zupełnie ciemne, a zza okna dobiegało jedynie ciche cykanie świerszczy. Cisza była niecodziennym zjawiskiem w Windsorze. Żadne hałasy jej nie zakłócały, Shane przez chwilę nie wiedział nawet, co go obudziło.<br>I wtedy usłyszał czyjeś ciche westchnienie.  
>Zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś przylgnął do niego, a spoczywająca na jego klatce piersiowej głowa utrudniała mu nabranie oddechu. Reed zacisnął dłonie na jego koszulce śpiąc jak gdyby nigdy nic, z nogami zaplątanymi w nogi Shane'a. Usta miał nieco rozchylone, a jego loki łaskotały nieco skórę Shane'a w okolicach obojczyka. Chłopak patrzył z zaskoczeniem na śpiącego niewinnie Reeda, który wyglądał, jakby zasnął tak już jakiś czas temu. Shane zastanawiał się jak mogło do tego dojść. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że Reed nigdy nie wpakowałby się do łóżka wiedząc, że nie jest puste. Musiał więc obudzić się w nocy i widząc, że jest w cudzym łóżku, instynktownie przeniósł się na swoje. Pewnie był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie wydało mu się to dziwne.<br>Shane westchnął cicho.  
>Co miał z nim zrobić?<br>Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w nocne odgłosy za oknem i cichy, nieco świszczący oddech Reeda, który sprawiał, że robiło mu się gorąco na całym ciele. Nie było to jednak nieprzyjemne. Kiedy senność znowu zaczęła go ogarniać, doszedł w końcu do pewnych wniosków.  
>Po pierwsze: nie powie Reedowi, że to on sam przyszedł. Chłopak na pewno i tak będzie czuł się niekomfortowo, a on nie chciał wysłuchiwać jego przeprosin czy co gorsza, oglądać spojrzeń pełnych wstydu i poczucia winy.<br>Po drugie: dlaczego miał nie skorzystać z okazji? Reed najprawdopodobniej nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Nigdy nie będzie chciał takiej bliskości, a Shane nie zamierzał go do niczego zmuszać.  
>Poza tym, chyba nie było w tym nic niestosownego, prawda? Przecież po prostu sobie leżeli. Jako przyjaciele. Gdyby to Kurt leżał w jego miejscu, nie byłoby w tym nic niestosownego, czyż nie?<br>Rano coś jeszcze wymyśli…  
>Tak uspokojony, Shane zamknął powieki, przygarniając Reeda mocniej do siebie z ręką na jego talii, a drugą na karku. Nie mógł zauważyć, że drobny chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie przez sen.<p>

***  
>Kiedy Reed obudził się następnego poranka czując promienie słońca na twarzy, doszedł do wniosku, że musi być już dość późno. Nie otwierał jednak oczu i postanowił jeszcze trochę powylegiwać się w ciepłym łóżku, zanim przejdzie do porannej rutyny. Przeciągnął się rozkosznie i przewrócił na bok. Zmarszczył brwi.<br>Coś połaskotało go w nos. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego nawet dla siebie i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.  
>Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.<p>

To nie były_ jego_ włosy.

Zamarł w przerażeniu, jakby po otworzeniu oczu spodziewał się ujrzeć seryjnego mordercę z wieczornych wiadomości. Pisnął, natychmiast zatykając usta rękami. Cichy głos w jego głowie, który o dziwo, brzmiał nieco jak Kurt, nakazywał mu spokój. Jednak ten głośniejszy radził, żeby zaczął krzyczeć i wiał, póki jeszcze nie uszło z niego życie. Wpadł w panikę. Czy kiedy uchyli powieki, zobaczy obok siebie martwe ciało? A może to morderca we własnej osobie? Może to jakaś chora, sadystyczna gra? Istniał tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.  
>Reed powoli uchylił powieki i…<br>…jedyne, co zobaczył to spadająca na niego ręką.  
>- Hej! – krzyknął w proteście, rozcierając sobie nos i ponownie otworzył oczy.<br>Nagle zrozumiał na kogo patrzy.  
>Shane, obudzony jego krzykiem, rozcierał sobie powieki sennym gestem i mamrotał pod nosem coś brzmiącego jak „Nie idę dzisiaj na lekcje." Po chwili jednak trochę oprzytomniał. Zauważył Reeda i natychmiast wyszczerzył zęby.<br>- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno.  
>Reed krzyknął i choć był kompletnie ubrany, zakrył się kołdrą przy okazji zrywając ją z Shane'a, który również krzyknął, na znak protestu. Nie dane było mu jednak wyrażenie swojego niezadowolenia.<br>- Co robisz w moim łóżku? – naskoczył na niego Reed. Jego głos ledwie był słyszalny spoza kołdry, którą zakrył się po sam nos. Shane skrzywił się lekko.  
>- Uspokój się…<br>- Gdzie jest Kurt?  
>Shane zamyślił się na chwilę i podrapał się po głowie, przeczesując jednocześnie palcami rozczochrane włosy.<br>- Albo mi się wydaje, albo śpi w pokoju Blaine'aaaaa… - ziewnął. - Był tu wczoraj, ale zobaczył nas w łóżku, wydał z siebie ten dziwny dźwięk i trzasnął drzwiami, krzycząc tylko, żebyśmy sobie nie przeszkadzali. Ale chyba był trochę wściekły, nie zdziwię się, jak na ciebie naskoczy.  
>Reed zmarszczył brwi. Coś zaczęło mu się przypominać. Tak… Bolała go głowa… Shane powiedział, że zrobi mu herbaty i poczeka aż wydobrzeje… Potem chyba musiał zasnąć.<br>Co nie tłumaczyło jednak obecności Shane'a w jego łóżku.  
>- Co tu robisz? – powtórzył znowu.<br>Kolejny szeroki uśmiech.  
>- Leżę.<br>- Bardzo śmieszne – warknął Reed. Sam nie poznawał swojego głosu. – Pytam poważnie.  
>Shane spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.<br>- Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju z kubkiem herbaty, zastałem cię śpiącego. Pomyślałem, że nie będę cię budzić. Usiadłem koło ciebie i potem… - zmarszczył brwi. – Tak, chyba musiałem zasnąć.  
>- Powiedziałeś, że spotkałeś Kurta – wtrącił Reed.<br>- Obudził mnie swoim okrzykiem. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co mu chodziło, obydwaj byliśmy ubrani…  
>Reed poczerwieniał po cebulki włosów. Coś skręciło mu się w żołądku, kiedy pomyślał o niewygodnej rozmowie, jaką miał zapewne przeprowadzić z Kurtem. Nagle zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś sobie po tym jak cię obudził?  
>Shane spojrzał na niego dziwnie, takim spojrzeniem, które rezerwował tylko dla niego, po czym uśmiechnął się w sposób, który wcale nie spodobał się Reedowi.<br>- Może dlatego, że przytuliłeś się do mnie i trzymałeś mnie, ściskając z siłą imadła. Myślałem, że połamiesz mi żebra.  
>Reed jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując jak robi mu się coraz bardziej gorąco. Musiał mieć już kolor dojrzałego pomidora. Usłyszał śmiech Shane'a.<br>- W porządku, Reed. Zaufaj mi, nie miałem nic przeciwko. Czułem się jakby przyszło mi spać z małym aniołkiem. Aniołkiem o sporej sile, czego bym się nie spodziewał, ale…  
>Reed czuł się tak upokorzony, że był bliski łez. Shane chyba to zauważył, bo chwycił go za dłonie odciągając mu je od twarzy.<br>- Reed, daj spokój. Przecież nic się nie stało – widząc, że Reed czuje się trochę niekomfortowo, puścił jego dłonie. Chłopak natychmiast to wykorzystał i ponownie zasłonił twarz rękami. Shane westchnął cicho i mruknął do siebie, tak, żeby Reed go nie usłyszał:  
>- Świetnie. Pierwszy raz zdarza się, że po nocy ze mną, ktoś ma łzy w oczach.<br>Reed nagle zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Czekaj. Coś mi tu nie gra.<br>Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i stanął przy otwartym oknie. Promienie słońca rozświetlały jego loki poruszające się delikatnie na wietrze. Ubranie miał pogniecione, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. W końcu obrócił się w stronę Shane'a, który obserwował go z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
>- Czy ja nie zasnąłem na łóżku Kurta? – zapytał Reed wciąż marszcząc brwi.<br>Shane poczuł przypływ paniki. Jak dotąd kłamstwo uchodziło mu na sucho, w gruncie rzeczy wiedział jednak, że prędzej czy później Reed się połapie, że nie wszystko trzyma się kupy.  
>- Przeniosłem cię, kiedy zasnąłeś – skłamał znowu.<br>Reed uniósł brwi, ale nie było mu dane zapytać o nic więcej. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadły bliźniaki, zatrzaskując je za sobą.  
>- Dwight – wyjaśnili tylko.<br>Reed wytrzeszczył oczy.  
>- Jak wam się udało tak go wkurzyć o… – zerknął na zegarek. – Ósmej rano?<br>- Och, wkurzyliśmy go o piątej rano – powiedział Ethan.  
>- Uciekamy przed nim od tamtej pory – dodał Evan.<br>- Liczymy na to, że się zmęczy.  
>- Shane, co robisz w łóżku Reeda?<br>Reed poczerwieniał po cebulki włosów, a Shane zrobił zmieszaną minę. Bliźniaki spojrzeli na siebie, ale nie skomentowali tego. Jak na komendę padli na łóżko Kurta. Nagle coś do nich dotarło.  
>- Hej, gdzie jest Alice? – zapytali równocześnie.<br>- Z Blainem – odpowiedział Shane.  
>- O tej porz… - zaczął Ethan, ale natychmiast przerwał. Wymienił z bratem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.<br>- Biały Królik zaprosił go do swojej nory? – wyszczerzył zęby Evan.  
>Wszyscy prócz Reeda, który pokrył się rumieńcem, parsknęli śmiechem.<br>- Dzięki za zajęcie się Reedem wczoraj – Ethan puścił oko do Shane'a.  
>- Co? – Reed spojrzał na nich ze zdezorientowaniem. Shane był równie zaskoczony.<br>- O czym wy mówicie? – zapytał.  
>- Nie rozumiem…<br>Bliźniaki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
>- Powiemy im, Ethan?<br>- Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia, Evan.  
>- Powiecie nam o czym? –zapytali Reed i Shane jednocześnie.<br>Ethan i Evan uśmiechnęli się złowieszczo.  
>- Założyliśmy się z Dwightem.<br>- Z Dwightem? – Reed spojrzał na nich z zaskoczeniem. Nie było to w końcu w jego stylu. – Niby o co?  
>- O ciebie – wyszczerzył zęby Ethan.<br>- I o Shane'a – dodał Evan.  
>- Ale nie tylko my byliśmy w zakładzie.<br>- Kurt i Blaine też dołączyli.  
>- W zasadzie, to oni byli pierwsi.<br>- Dwight dowiedział się przez przypadek.  
>- Sorry za brak chronologii.<br>- Założyliście się o co dokładnie? – dociekał Reed. Shane tymczasem poczerwieniał lekko, domyślając się prawdy.  
>- No… - zawahał się Evan. – Że się zejdziecie.<br>- Dwight uważał, że póki co nic z tego nie będzie. – Ethan wzniósł oczy ku górze.  
>- My w was wierzyliśmy – dodał jego brat. – Blaine obstawił nawet nieco więcej.<br>- Ale Kurt też był wątpiący.  
>Reed był już czerwony jak burak.<br>- To dlatego prześladowaliście mnie od wczoraj?  
>Ich miny były wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Po chwili westchnęli jednak.<br>- Szkoda, że nic z tego nie wyszło.  
>Shane zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Co… Skąd wiecie?  
>- Widać po was – odpowiedzieli równocześnie. Spojrzeli na nich tak, jakby ich oszukali. – Zawiedliśmy się na was, żeby wam nie skłamać… Ale przecież możemy jeszcze…<br>Shane chciał im przerwać, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Reed podszedł do niego i pocałował go. Trwało to zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Shane był zbyt zszokowany, żeby oddać pocałunek, podczas gdy Reed przesunął mu delikatnie dłońmi po policzkach i potem wzdłuż szyi. Kiedy się od niego odsunął, Shane spojrzał na niego, jak na kosmitę. Reed tymczasem obrócił się w stronę bliźniaków, którym opadły szczęki.  
>- Zostawicie <em>nas<em> teraz w spokoju?  
>Przez moment żaden się nie odzywał.<br>- Ethan? – odezwał się w końcu Evan.  
>- Tak, Evan? – zapytał jego brat.<br>- Myślisz o tym samym, co ja?  
>- Niestety tak.<br>- Trzeba wezwać Dwighta…  
>- …Reeda opętało.<p> 


End file.
